f r I e n d s
by wingsoflove
Summary: ExT... could they be more than friends?
1. Far or near

**Disclaimer: **Me don't own CCS. 'nuf said. =)

This is an Eli x Madison (Eriol x Tomoyo) fic. Am using their US names since those are the ones am familiar with. These two really rocks! i like their romantic team-up. I wish they would make another CCS movie bringing these two together. Maybe when I become rich someday, I would produce it, huh? =)

**f r I e n d s **

"Guess?" Eli asked as he covered her eyes from behind, dropping the tone of his voice an octave down.

"Need I?" Madison countered, smiling, while prying off his hands from her eyes.

"Yes," he answered. 

"Eli, let go already," she countered, and the hands was removed from her eyes. She turned her head, eyes still blurry and focused on the young man by her side. "What are you doing here at this time of the day?"

_Here _was her spacious studio in the heart of downtown where she spent most of her weekends, designing clothes for her small but successful boutique. It was a past time. A break from doing the paper works of their toy company. At the age of 20, her mom put her in a managerial position, much to her dismay. She knew that she it would be the case sooner or later, whether she liked it or not.

It was five years later that she was able to have her outlet for her passion of designing clothes. Now at 25, she was a well-known designer and a vice-president for the toy company to boot.

"Nothing," Eli said and shrugged. "How did you know it was me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"What a rhetorical question. You are the only one who knows this place aside from my assistant. Don't you have a business trip today?"

"I had. I'm off now," he said. He pulled a chair placing it beside hers and sat on it.

"What do you mean you're off? You're supposed to be at the other side of the globe already by now," Madison said, placing the pen on her drawing board to stretch her fingers. She then reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I sent my assistant instead. He sure needs a break so after the business meeting I gave him a week off."

"How thoughtful of you," she said, jesting. "Just say you don't want to go to that part of the world for a week and I would understand."

Eli groaned. "I did my poor best to hide my reasons and she guessed it nevertheless," he complained to no one in particular. "And now I appeared to be a ruthless master to her by sending my assistant to the battle instead."

Madison laughed. "Stop it, Eli," she told him and slapped his arm lightly. "You know I am glad you did not make it. I don't have to wait for another week or two for a lunch treat, you know."

Eli groaned again. "And she is only glad that I was left behind for a free lunch!" he said aloud looking up.

"Among other things," she added, still giggling.

"What other things?" he faced her, smiling then raised an eyebrow.

Madison shrugged. "You know… a lot of things."

"Name one," he dared.

"Ummm…" she began. Madison opened her mouth about to say something then closed it again. "Mmmm…"

"Really, Madison, can't name one, huh?"

She gave him a side-long glance. "It's too many to mention."

Eli leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. "I'm waiting."

"How about free dinner?" she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Let me get this straight, you'll miss your free lunch and dinner… but not me."

"It's not the way I would put it."

"It looks like it to me."

"No, it's not. I would miss you, too."

Eli feigned a hurt feeling. He started to stand up. "That's it, then—"

"Honestly!" Madison said, grasping his arm.

"—I think I would—"

"Terribly!"

"—treat you to lunch now," he finished. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek, a gesture they grew up with over the years.

Madison smiled broadly.

"I know you would honestly miss me terribly and to save you on long distance call, I decided not to leave—for now, at least," Eli said, still leaning forward, one hand braced on her drawing board. "And… there would be nobody, including you, to feed yourself."

"You are so thoughtful," she said and cupped his cheek. "But don't push your luck about me missing you, ok?"

"I'll think about it," he stated and straightened up. "Are you done here?" 

"I've done several sketches all ready for the upcoming show this fall. I think that's enough for today."

"Then, shall we?"

"Of course," Madison said and stood up. "But if you are not going on that trip, aren't you supposed to be in a board meeting?"

"Are you really trying to get rid of me?" he asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "Because if you are ---"

"Eli, since when are you so sensitive?" 

"We decided to wait for the outcome of the Western trip before we meet the board."

Madison wore her peacoat and gathered her things in her bag before standing before him. "I just want to make sure you are all mine now, you know," she said and gave him a wink before turning towards the door.

Eli expelled a deep breath and shook his head. "I have always been yours," he muttered under his breath before following her outside. Madison had walked several steps ahead and he doubt she was able to hear his comment clearly.

Hope you like the first installment of my fic… second part will be loaded shortly…


	2. Remember when

Standard disclaimer still applies.

**2 Remember When**

Eli stood at the balcony of his room, looking up at the moon without seeing it. Instead, he was seeing a face of an angel, the one with long dark hair and purple eyes.

He took a drink from the wine glass he was holding. 

Madison was right. He did send his assistant on that trip across the globe, only because he made it a point to celebrate on that date.

Every year for the last fifteen years.

Not even a billion-dollar deal could make him change that.

It was the time when he first set eyes on Madison.

_"Hi, my name is __Madison__," she said introducing herself. She was looking back at him from her seat._

_Eli was preoccupied at that time with the mistress of the clow cards that he was not aware of the girl in front of him. He was taken aback with her remarkable quality and with the sincerity of her smile. "I'm Eli. Nice to meet you," he said, smiling in return._

Madison was Sakura's shadow. She was always with her especially during the card-capturing days. She was friendly with other girls but she seemed to gravitate to her side. 

He came back the year after, for his parents had decided to give him the education his mother had grown up with. With him are Rubymoon and Spinel. He had become friends with Sakura, Madison and Li, although the latter would not admit. But since Sakura and Li became a couple, it was he and Madison that ended up being together all the time in the background. 

He could tell that Madison was affected with the growing familiarity between the two. Who wouldn't be? Before they were inseparable, but all of a sudden it had become all about Li and Sakura. 

_"You consider me your friend, right?" Eli asked all of a sudden. He caught __Madison__ looking from the classroom at Sakura and Li at the school garden holding hands. _

_Eli was looking for her. He had gone at the music room and the choir practice, which she frequented all the time, but to no luck. Good thing he went back to the classroom to check one more time before giving up._

_Madison looked back suddenly at him, surprised at the intrusion. She quickly masked the hurt and sadness mirroring in her eyes. She stared at him for quite sometime before mentally shaking herself and gave him a smile that did not reached her eyes._

_"Of course, Eli._ Why do you ask?" ___Madison__ inquired while going back to her desk to gather her things._

_Eli beat her to it and gathered her books for him to bring. He lifted his shoulders nonchalantly. "I just want you to tell me honestly what's bothering you."_

_Madison__ was ready to deny when Eli raised his other hand in a stopping gesture. "And don't bother denying it, it won't work. I have observed you for **five years and it was enough time I have given you to say anything to me. Since you won't, I am confronting you now."**_

_Madison__ took a deep breath and gave out a loud sigh. She then sat down on her desk as Eli stood leaning back on the chair opposite hers. She looked up at him and angled her head sideways. "I guess you are also having a hard time with our subjects, right? The pressure, I guess, of getting good grades and going to a respectable university."_

_Eli combed his hand through his hair. "_Madison___, I am not talking about our subjects. Since when did you let those bother you, anyway? I am talking about personal things."_

_She raised an eyebrow and gave him a one- lopsided smile. "I never knew you were interested about my personal life."_

_He turned into a light shade of pink. "_Madison___," he said exasperatedly._

_Madison__ leaned back on her seat. "Ok, what do you want me to disclose?"_

_"Is the relationship of Sakura and Li bothering you?" he asked straight to the point._

_Madison__'s face fell and she looked sideways. She hesitated a moment but answered a soft yes afterwards._

_"Why?"_

_"I am jealous, all right!" she looked at him again._

_"Of Sakura?"_ Eli asked, astonished.__

_"Yes," __Madison__ confirmed, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she amended her answer. "But not in the way you're thinking. For crying out loud, I don't love her like that."_

_Madison__ took another deep breath and closed her eyes. A tear fell from her eyes. She had not told a single soul about what she was feeling, but somehow telling Eli seemed a great relief._

_"I feel like I am losing my best friend every passing year. Sakura and I are not as close as we were before. There were things that she shares with Li and not with me. And with that I am jealous. _

_We practically grew up together, of course, because we were cousins. But we shared more than that._

_Eli, Sakura was the sister I never had."_

_Eli was speechless. He knew she was hurt, but he never knew the gravity of it. He was glad, nonetheless, for it was a start she was opening up with him. _

_He reached out and wiped the tear the fell from her eyes. He felt her stiffened at the contact for a second, but relaxed as he continued to cup her face._

_"I know that there are things that you want to share with a girl friend. I am not a girl and I don't plan to be one, but…" he paused, "you can tell me anything, you know. I really wanted to be your best friend now, in real sense._

_ "Would it be too much to ask if you consider me a brother you never had?"_

_They looked at each other for pregnant moments, assessing. Then __Madison__ smiled sweetly, one that reached not only her eyes, but her soul.  She held his hands that was cupping her face and shook her head. "No, Eli, it's not too much," she answered._

_Eli smiled in return._

_"Just promise me you will always be true to me and you will always be there."_

_"I promise."_

Always be true.

Always be there.

Promises that he had kept throughout the years. 

But why, ten years later, it had become more and more difficult for him to honor his promises?

__

notes:

1 I do not know the standard schooling system they have in Japan so I patterned my fic in US

2 I have watched only about 10 episodes of CCS so I do not know the whole scenario. I only invented how they met.

3 KyteAura – thanks for the review. You commented something about Li and Eli sounding alike if I am not mistaken. Eli was pronounced as (i-lay) in the US version of CCS

4 to the rest of the reviewers: sweet-innocence, tomo-chan, Flowing River, not applicable, Dana Daidouji – thank you so much for the review. I hope this second chapter meets your approval

5 hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter which will be up soon

6 Eli and Madison are cool!!!! Yeah, baby =)


	3. I'd rather

Standard Disclaimer still applies

**3 I'd Rather**

The room was dark, illuminated only by the moon. It was his room but somewhat different. He stood by the door and looked around but he could not fathom the dissimilarity. He, then, heard a humming sound. It came louder and he saw a woman coming his way. Her face was shadowed but he could see that her hair was long and wavy and she had perfect curves at the right places. He felt drawn to her. Her presence inside his room seemed right. She stopped bare inches from him and reached out to cup his face. He lowered his head towards her. Their lips were inches apart and ---

_Rrrrriiiiinnnnngggg__!!!   Rrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg!!!_

Eli woke up with a start and got into a sitting position. He was sweating and flushed, although it was not that warm inside his room. He looked at the clock at his bedside table and it read 11:15 in the morning.

_Rrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnggggg__!!!! Rrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnnngggg!!!_

He ran his hand through his hair and reached for his celphone. It registered the name Madison on the screen.

"What, Madison?" he asked rather gruffly on the receiver.

"My, my, my," Madison began on the other line. "Aren't we cheerful today, huh?"

Eli lied down heavily on his bed and brought his other arm on his forehead. "Sorry. It's just that I was dre---" he cut off, suddenly. He felt more flushed for he did not have the courage to tell her about dreams like that—dreams that most men experience and that he was having it frequently.

He released a deep breath. He could hear Madison chuckling on the other line.

"Well, I am sorry to wake you up," she said instead.

"Don't be. I am supposed to be up hours ago, anyway," he said instead.

"It's Sunday, Eli, you're entitled to sleep all day. So, I thought I'd just call you up—"

"Madison," he said, cutting her off. "Where are you?"

"I am on the mountains for a little ski," she answered.

"Why didn't you call me earlier so I could come with you?" he questioned her. He bolted up from his bed and went to his closet.

"Eli, have you checked your celphone on how many missed calls and messages I have made for the last hours?"

He slammed his palm to his forehead. 

"Then it came to my mind that you would rather rest today. But then I got a little worried maybe you're sick or something 'cause I gave Rubymoon a call and she told me she could hear you moaning."

His face exhibited a thousand colors of red. "I'm gonna have her head," he mumbled under his breath that she could not hear.

"Well, are you all right?" 

Eli faked a cough. "Of course I am."

"That's good," Madison said and sighed in relief. "I'll leave you to yourself now so you may rest—"

"Hold it," he cut her off. "I'll be right there in an hour."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused

"I'd rather be with you skiing the day away than stay here."

"But I'm staying over until tomorrow!"

"So?"

"Well.." she began but fell silent.

"Are you with someone, by any chance?" Eli asked curiously.

"No!" Madison denied right away. "Well, aside from the bodyguards, that is."

"Good," he said, rather relieved. "I'll be there, not unless you don't want me to."

"Eli," she began, rather exasperatedly, "I would love your company. It's just that I thought you were sick or something that you wanted to rest today."

Eli smiled. "Well, honey, be ready for I would surely beat you a race downhill."

Madison was looking down at the hill deep in thoughts. She was mesmerized with the whiteness of the snow that she kept on staring at it, oblivious with stares she was getting from both the male and female populace passing her as they go down the slope.

"A penny for your thought."

Madison jolted in surprise. She turned towards the direction of the voice. "Eli, don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, but you seemed preoccupied," Eli said as he put his shades on. "What's bothering you?"

She sighed. "Nothing."

Eli snorted. "Yeah, right."

"It was nothing, I tell you," she insisted. She came there to rest, to enjoy and not think of anything else. She would do that when she get back to the company to work on Tuesday. "Hmmm. Twenty minutes. That's fast," she began, changing the subject. "Did you use magic?" she added in a soft voice that only he could hear.

Eli shot her a sharp look, and feigned offense. "Of course not. Used the helicopter. Beats the traffic, you know."

Madison gave him a smile.

"How can you think that I would not keep my promise to you that I would not use my magic anymore? Well, if it was a do-or-die case, I would have."

"Sorry," she apologized, linking her arms through his. 

"For that, my dear Madison, I am gonna beat you with on our race."

"No way."

"Bet?"

"Dinner."

"Done."

They shook hands and went on with the race.

She was staring… again. Looking outside the glass door leading to the veranda at the falling snow, she was lost in her own thoughts. Something was really bothering her. She barely touched her dinner.

"Care to tell me what's bothering you?" 

Madison snapped out of her reverie and looked at him. He was looking back at her through the rim of the glass he was drinking wine from, waiting patiently for her answer. She sighed and stretched out on the carpeted floor sideways, her hand cradling her chin. 

As always, Eli ended up treating her to dinner - or breakfast or lunch – whether win or lose, not that he minded, of course. For that night, he ordered their food to be served in their suite instead. He set a picnic cloth in front of the fireplace on the carpeted floor and arranged the food on it with candles and wine. Cozy and romantic.

"It's just that there are so many pressures at the company lately," she answered finally.

"Problems?" he asked as he forked a piece of meat and held it towards her.

"A lot," she confirmed with a nod then ate the offered morsel.

Eli spooned an au gratin from his plate this time and reached it across which she consumed again. He did that, feeding her that is, several times. The action seemed like a natural occurrence for them, especially there was no complaint from her.

She sat up facing him, her elbow propped on her knees and so was her chin on her hands.

"I came here to think of nothing except vacation."

"And were you successful?" he asked, finishing of the last piece of food on his plate.

Madison smiled and wrinkled her nose. "A little bit, I guess."

"What's the problem?" he asked, drinking his wine. "Maybe I can help out."

"I wish you could. I will sit on it for several days, see if there would be another solution. If nothing, only then I will tell you about it."

"Why not tell me now?"

"Please, Eli, I don't want to think about it right now. Believe me, I am trying hard to get it off my mind."

Eli knew that it was a serious one, he could tell by her reaction, but respected her request nonetheless so he kept quiet. He would know sooner or later anyway and whatever it was, he would be there to assist her no matter what.

"Come here, Madison" he told her, gesturing with his hand.

Madison complied. She stood up and went over to where he was sitting. Eli took her hand and settling her in front of him, sitting on his lap, just like what they had done a million times all ready. He snaked his right arm around her waist while the other massaging her back. He placed his chin on her right shoulder.

"Just don't work yourself hard, ok?"

Madison nodded, her eyes closed, enjoying the movement of his hand on her back in a relaxing motion.

"Promise me that whatever it is, you'll turn to me for help."

"Eli, there are things you can't help me with---"

"Just the same, promise me."

"Ok, I promise," she sighed, smiling.

"That's a good girl," he joked, tickling her sides. She squirmed and giggled, making them both land on the floor in a spoon position.

"I'm thankful I found the best friend a girl could wish for," she stated a moment later. "I'm glad you came here today to be with me."

"I'm glad you woke me up," he said, kissing the top of her head. "As I said before, I'd rather be with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you!!!! Thank you so much for the reviews and for staying tune to my fic. My deepest apologies for the delay of this one. I was just not in the mood to write anything.

Well, the next one will be up soon.


	4. Engaging Duties

Sorry for the delay of this fourth installment of my fic. Been too busy lately that I haven't had time nor the inspiration to write anything. 

Please R&R and if possible to have your suggestions on how I could continue the storyline.

DISCLAIMER: if I owned CCS, Eli and Madison would have their love story on the boob tube by now, unfortunately, their love story would remain as it is, a fanfiction.

**4 Engaging Duties**

Eli knew that something was really bothering Madison.

It had been four days since the mountain trip and since then, he had not seen her nor heard from her. He was getting worried. It was unlike her not to let him know whatever was happening. Not a day would pass without her calling him or vice versa.

But whatever was the matter, he would let her handle it for now. He would give her the space and time to solve it by her own. But if she took any drastic measures, he would step in the way.

****

It was late at night but still Madison was sitting behind her desk and studying over and over the papers laid in front of her, fingering pages back and forth. She was deep in concentration that she did not notice her mother's entrance.

"Madison," Mrs. Taylor greeted her daughter, a worried look on her face.

Madison looked up from what she was doing, face haggard but smiled at her mother nonetheless.

"Honey, don't push yourself," her mother stated, rather sadly, while approaching her daughter's desk.

"I can do this, mom. There must be a way somehow," Madison said, putting down her pen and stretching her arms.

"I know it is so hard for you, Madison. The company has been your life… as well as mine. I told you before, I am willing to do the inevitable, just don't push yourself to the limit." Her mother sat down on the arm rest of her chair and stroked her long, curly hair. "You have your life to live. Don't let this problem ruin it. Follow your heart."

Madison expelled a deep breath and held on to her mother's waist in a tight hug.

Mrs. Taylor gently stroked her daughter's hair. "You are old enough to understand everything… old enough to accept things as is. I knew it was wrong for me to give you the position in the company without your consent. But as a Taylor, it was expected that you would one day control it, whether you like it or not.

I have anticipated that problem like this is inevitable but I never predicted it would be this worse."

Mrs. Taylor cupped her daughter's face and made her looked up. "You have another career, Madison. You don't need to go through this, I beg you. Leave it be."

Madison saw her mother crying. She held the hand cupping her face and gave it a light squeeze. "Mom, don't blame yourself. This is my decision also. As you put it, I am a Taylor. A Taylor never gives up."

"I know, dear, but.." Mrs. Taylor said, then gave a deep sigh. "You are giving up your freedom here. I love you too much to make you suffer like that!"

Madison could not control her tears from falling. "Mom…"

"Please, dear, promise me you will make the right decision."

"I promise. Don't worry about it, mom."

Mrs. Taylor gave her a smile. "Did you tell Eli about it?"

Madison looked away. "No, not yet. I told him I would find a way first before I tell him."

Her mother knew the depth of Madison's affection for Eli, and if she decided to go with her decision, they would not be as close as before. "Madison, dear, you must know that things will never be the same with you and Eli."

Madison expelled a deep breath. "I know," she breathed out.

***

Special thanks to one of my readers, Sally, for pointing out the error in this chapter. It has been corrected. Now, Madison is a Taylor. I got carried with all the fics I have read recently, sorry =)


	5. No Way Out

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the fifth part of my fanfic. Hope it would be to your liking. Please R&R.

**5 No Way**** Out**

It was a rather cold night. The snow was starting to fall, but still, Madison forged on. She was clutching her winter coat tightly around her and her breath left a white mist in the air. Somehow she did not feel the chilly weather, rather the tightening in her belly due to nervousness.

For the past fifteen years, Eli had been her companion, her confidante, and her comrade. He never left her side especially in her times of trouble. He had always been there, through thick and thin. Because of that, they were always mistaken as a couple, which they both agreed to dismiss and not to affect their friendship.

Probably it was the reason that she never looked for somebody else. Eli had been her basis for a perfect male. Deep down, she secretly harbored feelings for him, which she was too afraid to let it surface less it would affect their relationship. She was too contented just to be a best friend to him.

A best friend. Nothing more.

Her only consolation for her hidden feelings was that Eli was not interested in another woman. Not once had she known or was aware that he had a girlfriend. She just hoped that he was not harboring any feelings with Ms. Mizuki, who was way, way older than he was and was presently married with another man.

Madison released a deep breath blowing mist into the cold, night air.

Although his home was only a block away, she was taking too much time getting there. She felt as if her legs had a dead weight that she was taking slow steps. Finally, she was standing in front of his doorstep. The lights were out except from the library. She breathed out a silent thanks for it only meant that the rest of the house staff, including Rubymoon and Spinel, is out on vacation. Pouring out her problem on him was hard enough, what more if the others were there as witness?

Madison took a deep breath and finally pressed the doorbell.

After several seconds, the lights on the entrance hall lit up and door finally opened, revealing a very haggard Eli with a days' growth of facial hair.

Eli raised one of his eyebrows as soon as he set his eyes on her, his face showed no emotion except dejection.

"Eli," Madison breathed out, surprised at his appearance.

"You still remember my name?" he asked, sarcastically.

She looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry. I--- I'm cold, can I come in?" she asked, softly. She did not feel the chilliness in the air, rather, in Eli's demeanor. 

Madison looked up when Eli did not answer. She was in the brink of tears. It should not have gone to that. It was all her fault.

Eli could not take it. He was angry at her for leaving him out, but looking at her like that made his heart beat three times faster. So, admitting defeat, he expelled a deep breath and stood aside allowing her to pass.

Madison pursed her lips in a smile and passed through, continuing to his work den where she stood in front of the fire place.

"I'm sorry for not calling," Madison began.

Eli finally saw her face and was surprised at the blackness under her eyes and the evident lost of weight. "I was worried, you know. You told me to let you handle it, so I did. I left you to your own devices."

"Thank you for doing so," she said, sitting down on the step of the fireplace. "I tried to do everything. I tried very hard but…" she cut off, unable to control her tears from falling. She tried to wipe them away but it continued to flow. "But I failed." She finally broke down into tears, suppressing her sobs with her hand on her mouth.

Eli took a step towards her.

"The company is falling apart. It happened so suddenly. The next thing I knew, the stocks fell in the market."

Eli stopped dead on his tracks. "Wh---Why? How? A—are you even sure?"

"Unless I do something about it, our company would go bankrupt, many would lose their jobs."

He leaned behind the love seat in front of her, shaking his head.

"The only way I could save the company is to agree with the proposal of our rival company."

He was afraid to ask but he did anyway. "Which is?"

Madison held her breath then breathed out, "Marry his son."

"Never!" Eli savagely exclaimed as he pushed from his position and started walking back and forth.

"It's the only way. I have looked for other alternatives but found none. The banks turned me down. I even tried to make my boutique as collateral but nobody wants it."

"No!" Eli exclaimed adamantly, stopping in front of her.

Madison stood up. "They would sign a merger of both companies. That way, many would be saved from losing their jobs."

"Do you think they are thinking of you losing your freedom?"

"It's not the same. I have neglected the company for quite a while so it's mostly my fault and this is the only thing I could do to save it."

"So you made yourself the sacrificial lamb?"

Madison avoided the question by trying to reason out. "With the merger, more development would be undergone by the funding they would provide. They would---"

Eli pulled her towards him and embraced her tightly. 

Madison returned the gesture, glad to have somebody to hold on to. She buried her face at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Madison, don't do this. I won't let you."

"The signing would be the day after tomorrow."

Eli buried his face on her hair, inhaling the scent that had invaded his thoughts and being. "No."

"Eli," she began, tightening her embrace. "Please, just hold me. Just hold me tonight."

Eli did as he was told. He did not let go. 

If he only knew. 

If she only had told him.

If only.

"I don't want to lose you," Madison said after a moment. "But I don't think we have to see each other like before. It—it's going to complicate things," she said sobbing.

Eli was in a daze. He could not bring himself to say anything. Everything was hard to sink in. All he could utter was, "No."

He was not going to let her go.

But it was a no way out situation.

Unless…

***


	6. Desperate Measures

SORRY for the delay of this chapter. Been too sickly lately. Reviews in any kind are very much welcome.

DISCLAIMER: me don't own CCS. If I did, you would be watching this by now.

**6 Desperate Measures**

Eli looked haggard and worn out.

His paperwork was everywhere, all ready piling up, but he just sat there behind his desk, staring into nothingness.

He held her through the night, until he was sure that her grief receded a bit for a while. They were lying down on the couch in a spoon position, Madison in his arms. She talked about her dreams and heartaches with their toy company, about how the problem materialized and so forth. He just listened to her while stroking her arms with his hand and she held on to his other hand.

Still he listened, even when slumber took toll of her being. He took in the silence in their surrounding hearing only the ticking of the clock and the even breathing of Madison. He inhaled her unique scent that invaded his senses during her absence. 

Eli released a deep breath that sent her hair brushing her white cheek. He buried his face in her hair at the junction of her shoulder and neck and inhaled deeply once more. 

Madison would be a married woman before the week ended. 

Never in the last fifteen years of their acquaintance did the thought of losing each other for somebody else cross his mind. Commitments frightened him, so he never really thought about what the future might bring. He had thought that it would be always him and Madison; that they would stay the best friends forever.

Wasn't he the one who suggested she treated him like the brother she never had?

He was a fool to believe that it would only be a platonic, or maybe filial, relationship between them. As the years went by, Madison had become more than what he expected. She became the constant being in his life.

He had never been so scared of losing someone.

So he held her until the sun rose. Sleep took him lightly that when she stirred, he woke. Much to his annoyance, she had to leave and he had to work something out to get Madison out of this mess. Marrying another man who she barely knew was one thing, but seeing loneliness reflecting in her eyes instead of her usual vitality was making him furious.

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

Eli was snapped out of his reverie with the sound of the intercom. He reached out and answered his secretary.

"Yes?"

"Sir, the paperwork you requested is here and you have a meeting in one hour with the board of directors," the lady said in the other line.

"Thank you. Bring the paperwork in."

He browsed through the pile that his secretary had brought in. Those were the list of his assets. One by one he was perusing every detail. Then he closed the folder and sat back. He looked at the grandfather clock at the far end of his office.

Seconds were ticking by. He only got less than twenty four hours. Desperate measures should be taken immediately but he was rooted to his chair just staring at the passing time. 

He felt unsure. And nervous.

"What the hell," he muttered under his breath as he stood up and grabbed his great coat. He wanted someone to talk, to clear his head, and probably his conscience.

Fifteen minutes later, he was standing in front of the door. The snow had begun to fall, and so had his courage. He lifted his hand to knock but never made the contact to the door. He did not know what to say. He was about to leave when the door opened.

"Eli, what brings you here?"

Eli was surprised. How come he did not sense someone coming to the door? "Mmm, can I talk to you for a while… Mr. Avalon?"

The two incarnate of Clow Reed was sitting at the dining room, facing each other over the counter table. Mr. Avalon had prepared tea for them while Eli rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie.

Eli wrapped both hands at his cup savoring the heat. "To tell you frankly, Mr. Avalon, you are the last person I would sit with and have a talk."

"I surmised as much," he answered in his usual smiling face. Mr. Avalon did look a little bit older with splashes of white hair visible and laughing wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. "But I am glad you are here nonetheless."

"And, I was quite surprised when I did not feel your presence when you answered the door."

Mr. Avalon laughed. "We probably got the same 'presence,' as you put it and probably because you were, shall we say, preoccupied."

Eli took a long sip of his tea. 

"It usually is hard to open up to someone you barely know," Mr. Avalon said helpfully. Eli looked haggard and he felt that something was killing him inside. 

Eli nodded and crossed his arms on top of the counter. "Mr. Avalon, I—ah…"

"Yes?"

Eli released a deep breath. "How did you know that it was your wife you were destined to be with?"

Mr. Avalon shrugged. "I just did. My heart beat for her."

"But wasn't Clow Reed was not destined to be with---"

"Eli," Mr. Avalon began, looking more serious than before. "We both know that we are the incarnate of Clow Reed. But bear in mind that we are **not** Clow Reed nor we would ever be. We share his powers but that's all it is. We are not here to live his life all over for him. We are living this life for **us.**

We never have fully met, haven't we? And there are years apart for us. If not for my daughter awakening the cards, we would never have set eyes on each other."

Eli nodded. He passed his fingers through his hair and removed his glasses. "I live a life knowing that I have to follow what Clow Reed had lived before. I thought that Ms. McKenzie would be my betrothed simply because she was the incarnate of Clow's girl or something. I found that to be disturbing because of the age gap. Then I knew about you and I thought that she could probably yours."

Mr. Avalon laughed again. "I don't know, Eli. But surely you did not feel anything at all for her, do you?"

"Not in that sense, no. What I felt for her was respect."

"And have you fallen in love?"

"I don't know how love felt."

"Easily said. But I doubt it."

Eli eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"The symptoms are there," Mr. Avalon said simply. "And might I remind you that _I've been there and I've done that?_

"Well, my boy, you just have to follow your heart. _She_ is not just a friend."

Eli snapped up his head as Mr. Avalon mentioned about friends.

"I could see that _she_ is _your life. We are not certain who she was an incarnate of or whether she had been a part of Clow's past life but… you are definitely sure she is a part of your life."_

"Wh-what…? I-uh-never said anything about…" Eli was speechless.

"I am still perceptive, part of my power. And I know how you have grown fond of my niece in the course of, how long was it, fifteen years? I did hope that you would've dropped the ball sooner or later."

"I wasn't aware…" Eli felt he sounded like a lunatic with his stutters and stammers and hanging sentences but he was really taken aback by that man.

"Yours is not a case of unrequited love. It's just that, you haven't opened your eyes wide enough to see what right under your nose."

"Would that be betraying her trust, if I suddenly tell her the truth?"

"Then you'll learn how to be a human, how to accept the consequences."

Eli drank the rest of his tea.

"Would you like some more?" 

"No, thank you."

Mr. Avalon stood up nonetheless and head for the hallway. When he got back, he placed a frame in front of Eli which made his eyes wide.

"That, my dear boy, is my wife."

"B-but—"

"That's what you call love."

"She looks like…"

"Madison? Coincidence? Well, what do you know, we are, after all, from the same mold."

Eli looked intently at the photograph. Then he raised his questioning gaze at the man beyond. Mr. Avalon had lost the one he loved because she died.

Would the same fate be shared by him? Would he lose Madison also, either by another man or worse, by death?

He found it difficult to breath.

"Eli, you are not me nor Madison is like my wife. Only the looks are the same but I assure you that they are like night and day. I did not show you this picture to remind you that you would lose Madison also, not in the near future anyway, but to let you see that she was nothing like what Clow had ever been with.

I love her but I lost her. But I am glad I told her and I showed her how much she means to me."

Eli's looked again at the photograph and took a deep breath. He was glad he came, at least, somehow, he was able to face his fear. As the silence lengthen between them, the ticking of the clock penetrated his senses which reminded him of the present.

He stood up suddenly and grabbed his great coat and started wearing it. "Thank you so much for your time, Mr. Avalon. You are such a big help," he said as he neared the door.

"You're welcome, Eli. Anytime you want to have tea with me, just drop by."

Eli smiled at him as he went out the door.

The snow was falling. The streets were deserted. He stepped into his car and drove back to his office. He had a meeting in fifteen minutes. 

He did not want to be late for the proposal he wanted to present to the board.

***

Thank you, guys for the reviews.

Dana Daidouji, not applicable and KyteAura– thank you for always dropping in a kind review

Sammy-chan, June 6 and alejandra – UNLESS… this chapter meets your approval, I would have to end it right away

If you look at the each chapter's titles, I have spelled out FRIEND all ready and this fic is entitled FRIENDS. Is it the end for the next one?


	7. Solutions

Sorry it took me ssoooo llllloooooooonnnnnnnnnggggg to get this fic updated. 

Standard disclaimer still applies.

**7 Solutions**

Madison stared at her pale reflection on the mirror of her dresser. Her mind numb from thinking too much. 

A tear fell from her eyes.

She thought she could do it. She was wrong.

She did not know what was happening around her. Everything was a blur.

In a matter of hours, her future would be sealed.

Madison bowed her head as more tears flowed from her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking with her grief. Inhaling deeply, she wiped her tears with her hand. The last thing she needed at that moment was her mother hearing her cry her heart out.

She faced the window, hoping the beautiful sunny day outside would calm her nerves. But much to her dismay, her heartache doubled. 

Because right there, on her bedside table just below the window, was a picture of her and…

Eli.

"Oh, my God," she muttered as tears run afresh from her eyes. She covered her mouth with one hand to muffle her sobs.

It was the picture taken not long ago on her twenty-fifth birthday. He had his arm around her and as usual, flashing his debonair smile at her. 

The smile that would haunt her from the day she would say "I do" to another man. 

"Oh, God, my heart's breaking," she breathed out.

She only got two hours more to secure the remaining pieces.

**

The meeting would be starting in several minutes. Madison was sitting at the head table, with the members of the rival company placed on the left side of the long conference table. Just looking at how they were sure of themselves made her sick.

Her mother was sitting by her right side, followed by the rest of the board members of their company. 

The clock at the far end of the conference room struck the designated hour. The concerned individuals prepared to settle down for the appointed meeting. 

Running her gaze through the people present, she was about to start when the door opened. Madison's eyes widened in disbelief as Eli entered the conference room in obvious confidence. He scanned the room before settling his eyes on her. 

She gave him a questioning look but he only met it with passive stare. She could not remember asking him to be part of that meeting so his presence surprised her.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Eli said smoothly. He was standing beside Madison.

Madison's eyes thinned into slits. Who gave Eli the right to open a meeting of _her_ company?

"I, in behalf of the board of directors of the Taylor's Toy Company, would like to thank you all for coming," he continued on, flashing them his debonair smile. "This meeting has been called for a merger as agreed upon by the directors of both companies. 

However, I regret to inform you that our side will recede," Eli stated and was met with gasps from the rival company, "due to the fact that the asking _price is far too high for us to meet._

We appreciate your coming here today but we would rather inform you in person rather through writing."

Madison was in a daze at Eli's announcement. She was not sure what he was doing but whatever it was, her only chance to save the company is going down to waste.

"If you have questions, you may ask them now," Eli said and looked at the competitor's side, then at the Taylor's Company's side, lingering on Mrs. Taylor, who was smiling up at him with a tell-tale of tears in her eyes.

"I guess the meeting is now adjourned. Now, if you would excuse us…" Eli said and escorted Madison outside the conference room to the waiting private elevator that would take them to the parking lot.

"What have you done?" Madison whispered as she was ushered into his car.

"Get in, I'll explain on the way," he said as he closed the door after she entered and sat on the driver's seat. He drove past what the normal speed was.

Madison turned to him. "What have you done?" she asked again, louder this time.

"I told you 'no,' didn't I? I told you 'I won't let you'," he said.

"Have you an idea what will happen to the company? Do you know how many people will lose---"

"Yes! I know!" he cried out, slamming his palm on the steering wheel of his car. "I know what will bloody happen that's why I pulled out _my shares at our company so I can put everything to finance __your company!"_

Madison was shocked. For a moment she forgot to breathe.

"You… what?" Madison asked in disbelief.

"I gave you time to think. I stayed on the sidelines hoping you would come to me for help," Eli said, his voice dropping an octave down. "Hoping you would come to me--"

Her tears fell on their own accord. "I—I don't w-want to trouble—"

"--but you would rather marry someone you barely know instead of asking for my help," Eli stated, without hearing her.

"Eli, please," Madison said in soft voice. "I didn't mean to---"

"Hurt me?" Eli asked, rather forcefully as he parked in front of her house. "Fifteen years of knowing you but when you were in your deepest point in your life, you result to taking drastic measure rather than discuss this with me and seek for my help first. Why would you think it would hurt me?" he asked sarcastically.

Madison bowed her head, feeling drained at that moment. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was scared and I—I really don't know what to think anymore. Knowing how many people would lose their jobs--- it just made my mind blank; as if thinking of anything else would make me lose my control."

Eli released a deep breath which calmed him somewhat. "You better rest. You have a company to run tomorrow."

Madison's tears fell. What Eli did was a relief on her part but still she felt bad for hurting him. She opened the door of his car but before she went out, she reached over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I--- thank you," she said before going out of the car. "We'll talk tomorrow," she stated as she closed the door.

"Goodbye," Eli said and drove off.

**

Madison slept as soon as she got home. When she woke up the following morning, she turned to her bedside table and looked at the picture, staring particularly at Eli.

He stood by her side; helped her through.

He became her eyes when she could not see; her voice when she could not speak.

Gave up everything he had. 

"Oh, my God," she breathed out as she sat up from her bed suddenly. _Could it be that he loves me? More than a friend?_

She reached for her celphone at her bedside table and dialed his number. It was his voicemail, probably his phone was turned off. So, she dialed his home number and after the third ring, Rubymoon answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Rubymoon, it's me, Madison. Is Eli still asleep?"

"Hi, Madison," greeted the guardian on the other line. "Oh, Eli left all ready for the airport. He has a 9 am flight to England."

Madison felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown to her face. "What?!"

"I said---"

"I heard you," Madison cut her off. "When did he leave?"

"Umm.. about thirty minutes ago."

"What's the flight number?"

"BR102. He will be---"

"Thanks," Madison said and ended the call.

She hurriedly change and sprinted down the stairs. If she hurried, she could get there before the plane leaves, which is about twenty minutes from now.

Her mother was at the family room reading the newspaper when she passed.

"Madison, dear, we will be—"

"Sorry, mom. I have to catch Eli. See you later."

Her chauffer drove the car in a blinding speed across the highway to the airport. Through out the trip, she was cursing Eli for leaving without telling her of his plans. 

"How could he leave with this thing hanging between us?" she muttered under her breath as she ran from the car in search of the airline's terminal.

Traffic was bad that it took them forever before reaching the terminal in time.

When she reached her destination, the gate to the plane was closing all ready and her tears were falling continuously.

"Eli, damn you…" she said as she watched the plane going to the runway.

"You never gave me the chance to—"

The plane picked up speed as it took off into the sky.

"To say how I feel."

**

Yay! That's it! FRIENDS has been spelled out all ready (in case you have not noticed, look at the title of each installments). Is it the end?

I know it sucks. I'll just make the updates along the way.

R&R, minna-san. Please!


	8. If Only

**AM BACK!!!!!**

I know I sucked at the "supposed" last installment of my fic, so I came back to redeem myself… hopefully c",) 

Here is the next one, a belated Holiday treat to all those Eriol/Tomoyo fans out there!!!

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

**8 If Only**

And so, one week after, Madison sat in front of her drawing table, in her spacious studio, located in the heart of downtown where she spent most of her evening after the long hours she spent working in their company since Eli left. Working herself haggard seemed to help a lot forgetting about him. 

But that night she had reached her threshold, and she was ready to breakdown. She was staring into an empty space, her work in front of her untouched. 

True, she had her company back unscathed. But at her friend's expense.

A tear fell down from her eye but her body had become numb to move a single muscle to wipe it. She had lost all hope. Frankly, she would rather lose the company rather than Eli.

More tears fell on their own accord as the image of Eli was conjured up from her mind. 

For the past fifteen years of their friendship, he had been at her side during the happiest moments of her life and also, during her lowest points. She had been so stupid enough to leave him out of everything that had happened. Too stupid to even consider his feelings.

But she had been so scared. They had never involved nor discussed monetary subjects, only those regarding management. Pride prevented her to ask for his help that time. It was her pride that made her seek help from others. 

Where did her pride lead her? 

Alone in her empty room, nursing her battle-scarred heart and feeling sorry for herself for being weak.

The day Eli left, she had gone to his mansion and interrogated Rubymoon. She learned that he sold his stocks at his corporation and transferred all his assets to finance everything to her company. But she had no idea what business her master was doing in England to leave in a spur of the moment. Madison asked when he was expected back, she answered she did not know.

_"I told you 'no,' didn't I? I told you 'I won't let you'." He had said. She must have hurt him during those times she shunned away from him. _

But still he remained true. 

_Just like he promised.___

And he was always there.

_Just like he promised._

But now he was gone. 

If only she did not push him away, he would not leave.

"Oh, God," she breathed out in a hoarse whisper. 

Then, before resigning to her fate, a hand covered her eyes from behind, eliciting a sharp intake of her breath. Before her panic reached the pinnacle, deep tones calmed her down with one word.

"Guess?"

**

It's short for now. Am still contemplating on the story line so please bear with me.

Suggestions are most welcome =)


	9. Never Again

Here is another installment of my fic… 

Reactions in any forms are welcome.

Disclaimer: Eli and Madison belong to CLAMP. This fanfic idea belongs to me! Hahahaha!

**9 Never Again**

Never had been so thankful in his life when the plane landed safely, signaling he was back. One week away had been one hell of a long time, especially when he left Madison with unsettled matter between them. By that, he meant nothing about the business, rather something personal.

True he had been hurt by what she did. But what he felt for her made him forgave her for all that was past. She had been hurt as well, and was not able to think clearly at that time. He had to give her the benefit of the doubt.

It was a good thing that he went away for a week to see to his business in England. It gave him the chance to cool off and to think things over, gave him the chance to analyze Madison's hasty decision.

But now he was back with one goal in mind: the future. 

He had been too scared before to even think about the word, even more scared to do something about it. But his eyes were opened to the mere fact that it was inevitable to avoid the unavoidable. So, it was time to take steps towards it. 

Eli had went straight from the airport towards the Taylor's mansion, hoping to see and to speak with Madison first. But much to his disappointment, neither Madison nor her mother was there. He was told that Madison was in her boutique working which surprised him since Madison never went there unless it was on weekends. 

He was tired since he had not slept well for several days still, he sought her out first. He found her assistant and her bodyguard as soon as he entered the building and after pleasantries, they directed him upstairs to her office.

It was inside her studio that he found her, staring into an empty space, and looking haggard. He stopped dead on his tracks. He was surprised at the evident change of her appearance, she was deadly pale, there were dark shade under her eyes and she apparently lost weight, proof enough that she had not been eating and sleeping well. 

"Oh, God," he heard her said aloud.

He strode deeper into her studio, his eyes glued to her. Suppressed sobs rocked her body and tears fell from her eyes. She did not seem to notice his presence yet. He was worried over the reason that would have made her cry like that. He hoped that nothing serious had happened during his absence. 

He walked nearer to where she was sitting and was reaching out his hand when he glimpsed at what was laid on her table: their picture. He mentally gave a sigh of relief and smiled. 

_There's still hope…_

Eli covered her eyes from behind eliciting from her a deep intake of breath. Her body went rigid with panic.

"Guess?" he asked.

Madison relaxed and reached up her right hand to pry his hands off. "Need I?" she countered.

"Yes," he answered, smiling.

"Eli, let go already," she said. 

As soon as Eli took off his hands from her eyes, Madison stood up and faced him. She stared at him before engulfing him tightly in her embrace.

"What are you doing here at this time of the _night_?" Eli asked his voice muffled by her hair as he burrowed his face on it. His arms tightly hugged her around her waist.

Madison chuckled, the sound was stifled because of the way she nuzzled her face at the junction of his neck and shoulder. "We had that conversation before, remember? The last time we were up here."

Eli chuckled in return. He nodded, remembering the incident.

No words were spoken afterwards and neither moved from their spot. They just remained in each other's arms.

"Oh, God, I miss you," she breathed out after a while. "I thought I will never see you again. I thought you are mad at me that you went back to England. I thought---"

"Sshhh," Eli calmed her down and stroke her hear.

"I was worried because you did not say goodbye and---" 

"I said goodbye."

"No, you did not," Madison said, firmly. She lifted her head to look up at him.

"Yes, I did. After I brought you home," he said, looking back at her.

"It was not an I-am-leaving-for-England goodbye. It sounded like an I-am-going-home-see-you-tomorrow goodbye. How do you suppose I would know what you meant when you never told me your plans?"

"You were so distraught at that time---" Eli said.

"You could have atleast—" Madison continued on without hearing him.

"And I thought I'd give you a rest and---"

"Told me that you were leaving—"

"Not bother you with business."

"So I wouldn't worry."

Both spoke and ceased at the same time so they were left standing and looking at each other.

A tear fell from Madison's eye and wiped it hurriedly, turning her head to avoid his penetrating gaze. "Promise me you will not do that again," she said in hushed tones.

Eli did not respond right away, instead sizing her up. Curious at the silence of her friend, Madison looked up, her eyes questioning.

"Only if you promised you will tell me _all _your problems, financial or otherwise," he sounded serious. 

Madison looked down, pursed her lips and nodded. "I'm sorry… for everything."

"Madison," Eli began, his voice dropping an octave. "I don't want a repeat performance."

"I promise, never again," Madison guaranteed.

"I kept the promise you asked from me long time ago, if you remember."

She nodded.

"Then, for the sake of our friendship, I promise not to leave without telling you."

She smiled and leaned onto to him with her head on his left shoulder.

"I feel bad, Eli… for driving you away."

"You did not drive me away." Eli smiled and placed his right hand on the nape of her neck. "I had some pressing business that I had to attend to in England. I was supposed to be there on the day of the board meeting but I had to cancel for the following day so I had to leave in a hurry."

"Because of me—"

"I don't blame you. You were just doing what you thought was right," he said, cutting her off.

"I was waiting for your call."

"I was so busy that I only had three hours of sleep everyday so I may finish everything as soon as possible."

Madison looked up at him. "Finish what?"

"I am moving my business from England to here."

"_What?" she asked in disbelief._

"After what happened, I realized that it is inevitable to avoid the future. So… I am facing it head on.

I am ready to start a family."

**

A.N.

- Thank you so much to **not applicable** and **KyteAura** for always and I mean ALWAYS dropping in a kind review. Much appreciated, guys =]

- To sexay sammeh – this is the longest I can come up with. Hope it meets your approval =/

- I had not intended to continue this fic, but upon reviewing it, the final chapter really sucked! =[ so I continued it. if you were thinking the 8 and 9 seemed familiar to you, notice that I brought it back to where this fic started (chapter 1). 


End file.
